1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular image-display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle-mounted cameras are increasingly widespread with widespread of drive recorders and around-vehicle monitoring cameras.
Meanwhile, although electronic mirrors that differ from side-view mirrors and rear-view mirrors are being developed, due to high technical obstacles to be overcome in terms of safety, reliability, and performance, electronic mirrors have not gained widespread use yet.
What is required of an electronic mirror is to continue supplying images around a vehicle stably. To achieve this, a system including from a camera to a display is required to perform processing at a high resolution (high pixel density), high contrast, high frame rate, and high speed.
A technique that, even though a captured image is used, enables more quick and intuitive awareness of an object to be noticed in the surroundings of own vehicle is known from, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4941760.